Ramen Rasa Siomay
by Hoshizuki Akari
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Kushina sehingga Minato harus berguru dengan seorang laki-laki bercelemek?  Ide pasaran, gaje, dll. Read and Review, please?


Halooo! Perkenalkan! Saya author baru di dunia perfanfic-an. Ini fic pertama saya. Saya harap anda-anda sekalian yang membaca suka (amien). Langsung saja ya!

Ramen Rasa Siomay © Hoshizuki Akari

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

**I REALLY APPRECIATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM **

Anggap saja disini umur Teuchi 50 tahun, dan Ayame umurnya 16.

* * *

><p>Di suatu pagi yang tenang—<p>

-bruk prang komplang-

Oke, mungkin tidak se'tenang' yang narator kira. Tapi salahkan saja Yang Mulia Uzumaki Kushina yang sedang mencak-mencak nggak jelas pada seorang laki-laki malang—suaminya, Namikaze Minato.

"Ta-tapi Kushina-chan…"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian!" Usut punya Udin, ehem, maksudnya usut punya usut. Tante Kushina sedang ngidam! Tau ngidamnya apa?

"Tapi mana ada yang 'begituan'…" Minato membela diri dengan tampang 'nyesel-gue-udah-ngehamilin-elo'.

"Tuh kan! Tapi-tapi lagi? Pokoknya harus! Buatin aku ramen rasa siomay!" Wohoho… ternyata ini yang dia idamkan, dasar tante-tante edan.

"I-iya deh… nanti aku pesen sama Teuchi-san" Akhirnya Minato menyerah setelah perjuangannya beragumen berkilo-kilometer.

"Eeitt!" Kushina menghentikan langkah suaminya untuk memenuhi 'titah' yang dia berikan.

"Aku bilang buatin, bukan pesenin!" serunya.

"Aku kan nggak bisa buat ramen?" kata Minato dengan as-the-matter-of-fact.

"EGP. Minta ajarin Teuchi-san atau apalah. Yang penting buatin!" paksa Kushina keras kepala (nggak capek apa dari tadi pake tanda seru mulu? Kasian gue doong…-depaked-)

"Iya…" Minato mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi, dengan pikiran, 'mandi dulu biar seger'.

"Minato sayang…"

Glek! Minato menghentikan langkahnya, 'Wah, kalo dah pake sayang-sayangan pasti bahaya nih.' Batin Minato. Dia pun menoleh dan mendapati wajah istrinya yang tersenyum manis.

"Minato?"

"I-iya Kushina-chan?" Minato gagap mendadak.

"Sekarang."

"A-aku kan belom mandi."

"Sekarang!"

"Eh?"

"SE-KA-RANG!" Muka Kushina yang tadinya manis kini berubah jadi kaya wajah author―eh, maksudnya jadi kaya iblis.

"Ba-baik!" Minato pun lari keluar rumah dengan tampang panik+ileran karena belum mandi. Beberapa tetangganya curiga kalau dia melihat penampakan siluman bakpao yang selama ini digosipkan nangkring di pohon toge belakang komplek.

Mulailah Namikaze Minato mengembara mendaki gunung, melewati lembah -insert Ninja Hatori sfx here- mancari kedai ramen Ichiraku dari pagi, siang, malam ―oke, nggak mungkin sampai segitunya. Wong jarak kedai sama rumahnya cuma 1 km(?) doang kok.

* * *

><p>"Permisi!" ucapnya sambil memasuki kedai ramen Ichiraku.<p>

"Hei, Minato! Lama lho kau tak kemari! Baik-baik saja kan? Bagaimana istrimu? Katanya dia hamil? Berapa bulan?" berondong Teuchi. Tanpa sadar dia memberikan 'kuah'nya yang paling mantap. –hooeeekk− author muntah ditempat.

"Teuchi-san! Perkenankan saya Namikaze Minato, untuk berguru pada anda!" teriak Minato tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Teuchi dan kuahnya.

"Haaa?" Teuchi bengong. Ayame menumpahkan ramen ke wajah Kakashi. Kakashi cengo. Rin cekikikan, nggak nyadar kalo kecipratan. Obito ketawa sampai ramennya muncrat-muncrat. Author masih asik makan. Pelanggan yang lain sweatdrop berjamaah tanpa imam. Dan akhirnya kedai ramen Ichiraku mendapat penghargaan 'Kedai Tergaje se-Konoha dan sekitarnya'.

"Aku ingin belajar membuat ramen!" teriak Minato lagi.

"Waah… Minato-sensei hebat! Penuh dengan semangat masa muda! Aku kagum!" Maito Gai yang ternyata ada di sana berteriak tepat di telinga Minato, membuat pria yang dikaguminya tepar seketika.

"Kau mau apa Minato? Belajar membuat ramen?" Tanya Teuchi berusaha meyakinkan diri.

"Iya Teuchi-san. Tolong aku…" jawab Minato yang telah bangkit dari teparnya.

"Kenapa?" Minato pun menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi sedetail-detailnya bahkan sampai penyesalannya telah menghamili si Uzumaki rambut merah.

"Hahahahahaha…" Teuchi, Ayame, Gai, dan ketiga orang muridnya pun tertawa nista di atas penderitaan Minato.

"Baiklah Minato! Kau akan kuajari membuat ramen rasa siomay itu!"

"Terima kasih banyak Teuchi-san!"

"Tapi bayar…" sahut Teuchi tenang dengan mode Kakuzu lagi aktif.

"Ha? Bayar?" Minato kaget dengan Teuchi yang tiba-tiba jadi mata duitan.

"Iya, bayar! 1.000.000 ryo!" (A/N: 1 ryo = 1 rupiah.)

-gubrak- "Mahal sekali?"

"Ya sudah kalau mahal. Selamat bersengsara ria ya!" pemilik kedai ramen yang terasuki arwah Kakuzu itu pun beranjak ingin masuk kedai.

"Tunggu! Aku bayar!" nggak rela sih, tapi daripada Kushina marah-marah?

'Yes!' batin Teuchi. "Nah! Ayo, kita mulai pelajaran membuat ramennya!"

* * *

><p>Maka pelajaran membuat ramen rasa terbaru (baca:gaje) tersebut dimulai!<p>

"Minato! Jangan terlalu banyak tepungnya! Nanti mi-nya tidak lentur!"

"Baik!"

"Minato! Jangan terlalu banyak airnya!"

"Baik!"

"Minato! Jangan terlalu banyak garam!"

"Baik!"

"Minato! Jangan terlalu lama merebusnya!"

"Baik!"

"Minato! Jangan kebanyakan cuka!"

"Baik!"

Ayame hanya bisa geleng-geleng dugem sambil sweatdrop mendengar dialog monoton dua orang tersebut. Sedangkan ketiga murid Minato aka Kakashi, Obito, dan Rin diam-diam mengambil catatan dalam otak mereka bahwa shinobi yang hebat bukan jaminan seorang koki yang hebat. Sedangkan Gai sudah pergi dari tadi ke tempat latihan. Author dan narator lagi goyang-goyang ngikutin gayanya SuJu.

* * *

><p><strong>SKIP TIME...<strong>

Akhirnya proses pembuatan ramen yang menyita tenaga, keringat, uang, air mata, dan darah (halaaah) itupun selesai.

Dengan perasaan terharu dan bahagia karena ramennya jadi, Minato pun memulai prosesi pemotongan tumpeng dan pengguntingan pita diselingi teriakan seperti:

"Horeee!"

"Selesai!"

"Ini acara apaan sih?"

"Copeet!" dan teriakan nggak penting lainnya.

Masih dengan perasaan bahagia Minato membawa pulang ramen untuk Kushina.

"Semoga berhasil Minato!" Teuchi.

"Kapan-kapan mampir lagi!" Ayame.

"Hati-hati sensei!" Rin.

"Jangan lupa besok latihan sensei." Kakashi.

"Sensei! Sepatunya ketinggalan!" Obito.

* * *

><p>Setelah melalui rintangan demi rintangan yang menghadang termasuk mengambil sepatu yang ketinggalan, sampailah Minato di rumahnya. Dia disambut oleh tamparan manis istrinya.<p>

"Eekh!" Minato kaget mendapat 'surprise' tak terduga istrinya.

"Eh? Maaf Minato! Aku tak sengaja!" jika kalian perhatikan, obyek tamparan yang asli aka lalat sedang terbang menjauhi mara bahaya yang ada (baca:Kushina).

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok…"

"Itu pesananku ya?" Kushina pun merebut bungkusan yang dibawa korban salah sasarannya dan mencari mangkok lalu menuangkan Ramen tersebut ke dalam mangkok.

"Bagaimana rasanya Kushina-chan?"

"gal…"

"Ha?"

"Gagal."

"Lho? Tidak enak ya? Padahal tadi sudah kucicipi…"

"Kau ingat pesananku kan Minato?"

"Tentu saja! Ramen rasa siomay kan?"

"Kau tahu ini rasanya seperti apa?"

"Seperti…?"

"Sate ayam."

"Ha?"

"Rasa sate ayam."

"Mana mungkin! Sini, aku cicipi lagi!" Minato tak percaya. 'Mana mungkin dari siomay jadi sate ayam. Nggak percaya.' Batin Minato.

"Rasa siomay kok!" Minato keukeuh, meskipun tahu rasanya agak beda.

"Kau pernah nggak sih makan siomay sama sate ayam?"

"Belum…"

"Minato! Buatin yang baru!"

"Apa? Gue udah keluar duit banyak tahu!"

"Nggak peduli! Emang kamu mau ntar anak kita jadi kaya ramen mukanya?"

"Tap—emp! Embh!" mulut Minato keburu dibekep Kushina.

"Buatin!" Kushina lalu menendang suaminya keluar rumah. "Jangan pulang sebelum ramennya jadi!"

Sambil meratapi nasib, Minato pun pergi lagi ke kedai Ichiraku.

Mari kita semua berdoa supaya penderitaannya cepat selesai…

**OWARI?**

* * *

><p>AN

Akhirnya selesai juga! Yeeeeea! Meskipun ancur, tapi karena fic pertama ya tetep aja ada rasa bangga… TT^TT

Saya bener-bener pengen tau gimana tanggapan para senpai sekalian…

Seperti yang disebutin di atas, saya sangat menghargai kritik yang membangun. Karena saya yakin ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna…

Saya mohon reviewnya ya minna-san?

-Akari


End file.
